


it always ends up the same

by sadifura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Prologue, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: It's dark again. The smell of blood makes you know you're still alive.You don't want to be alive anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i want to make a horror rpgmaker game but im shit at making games and doing anything else so im just gonna write a prologue to my story   
> like a vague, short one to gather intrigue
> 
> trigger warning for death and graphic descriptions of violence

It's dark again. 

The smell of blood makes you know you're still alive.

You don't want to be alive anymore.

\---

The first time you thought it was a joke.

"Hey, come on, this isn't funny, guys!" you shouted to the empty, dark room, not smelling the blood.

Perhaps the darkness was a good thing: you weren't able to see how awful their faces looked.

\---

The second time you were sure you were dreaming. "There's no way! No way this could be happening again! I already died last time!"

You shrugged it off. "I'm probably dreaming this! I bet this is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up any minute now!"

And with that, your eyes were gouged out, and you awoke in your bed.

\---

The third time you realized this wasn't a game anymore.

\---

You open your eyes to horrific scene after horrific scene each time you're on campus.

People getting eaten, eyes getting gouged out, metal bars jutting through people's heads like kebabs on meat.

It's always a different scene that plays out, but you know how it ends: you and your three friends all die.

Or, even worse. Your three friends die, and you're all alone.

\---

"It's time for school, XXXXXXXX!" shouts your mother.

Nobody notices that the entire week has been the same.

Nobody notices but you.

Everybody is trapped in purgatory and you'll never find out why.


End file.
